


Infinity

by sasstrick



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Fate, Happy Ending, Heaven, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasstrick/pseuds/sasstrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous: If the Fates ask Zane to choose between both Ty and Zane dying within the same year or Ty dying later, at the same age when Zane dies. (Ty will live 8 years longer than Zane) What will Zane choose? Ty can give his opinion, but the choice will be made by Zane. What will be Ty's reaction be after Zane's decision?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> The question was asked by anonymous on tumblr (finegrady) and I decided to write a narrative for it.

It felt like a dream. They had thought it was a dream. It _had_ to be a dream. But they knew better. They both experienced the same thing. It may have been a dream, but it was also real.

Zane inhaled, his breath trembling. He closed his eyes against the terror and dread and leaned his head back against the oak of the door. Ty had shut himself in without a word once Zane had made a decision. Ty had begged him. Something rarely seen from the man. The desperation as he pleaded to Zane was heartbreaking. But Zane had refused.

He looked down at his aged hands, clenching and unclenching the withered knuckles. It had been years. Decades. All with Ty. With their family, their children. Zane had lived his life and while he was terrified of the unknown, he was grateful for the gift that Fate had given him. The opportunity to live the last months of his life the way he wanted. The ability to complete. And to properly say goodbye.

He and Ty were soulmates, tied together with the rings of infinity. Fate had worked through their lives at every turn in order to keep bringing them back together. Fate’s gift to them was the knowledge of impending death. And the choice to go as one or to leave the other behind.

“Ty,” Zane cracked, turning his head and pressing his aged cheek to the wood. Silence met his ears and he closed his eyes against the stinging. “Doll, please. Speak to me,” He whispered, turning his body now. “Ty, there are people that need you. Nick, Deuce. Evie. Everyone close to us, they will need you. You have to live for them, baby,” He cracked, emotion clogging his throat and he let the tears race down his cheeks now. He swallowed, resting his forehead to the door and clenching his fists.

After a moment, the click of the lock on the door fueled the silence and Zane sat back, watching as Ty slowly emerged from the bathroom. His hair was peppered after the years of aging. The lines in his face were deep and his hazel eyes were still bright and striking. After all this time, he was still beautiful. The beauty was altered by the redness blotching his face, the deep frown, and the utter devastation in his eyes.

“Baby,” Zane choked, reaching for him and trying to stand, much to his knees objections. In that moment, Ty’s bottom lip trembled and his eyes glassed over as he fell to Zane’s level. His mouth contorted in an outright sob as he wrapped himself around his husband. His watery cries were buried in Zane’s neck as he clutched at the shirt on Zane’s back, nails digging through the cloth and into his skin.

“You can’t do this to me,” He whispered brokenly. Zane clutched him tighter, bones protesting and aching with the desperation of Zane’s movements. “You can’t leave me,” He whimpered, body going lax against Zane’s as he continued to cry, body completely gone to it. The knowledge that soon, his husband, partner, soul mate, would be gone, was the absolute worst thing Ty could have ever anticipated. As they aged together, he knew death was inevitable, but Ty had always had the fate that they would go together. And when Zane had that opportunity to choose for them to go together, even in death, he’d refused.

“Beaumont,” Zane murmured, tears in his voice. He buried a hand in Ty’s hair and held him close on the floor of their bedroom. “Baby, please understand,” He begged. “Imagine your daughter having both her fathers pass away within the same year. Imagine the pain that would cause. Evie needs you. Live for her, darling. Fuck, live for you, Ty,” He spoke fiercely, pulling away to cradle Ty’s face in his hands. Ty was completely broken, eyes so filled with tears that Zane could hardly see the hazel through it all. His teeth were clenched, mouth contorted into something sad and grief stricken. The tears and pain were infinite.

“You think I don’t know that, Zane?” He trembled, still clutching at Zane. “I know this is for her. I understand. But it doesn’t make this any less devastating.”

“We have months. Don’t you understand? They gave us something. They gave us a chance to complete. To properly end. But your life isn’t over, baby. You have to live,” Zane finished, his lips shaking at the sight in front of him. Ty nodded, looking down and swallowing. The tears were still endless, but he got control of his breathing and leaned into Zane, letting his husband hold him.

“I don’t want it to end,” He whispered.

“My life may end, but our love won’t. We are endless, Ty. Infinite souls. And I will wait for you.” Zane finished, pressing his nose and lips to Ty’s wet cheeks. Ty nodded, another soft sob breaking from his lips and he turned his face to press his lips to Zane’s.

“I love you so much,” Ty told him, breathing ragged.

“And I adore you, Beaumont Tyler Grady. Even in death,” Zane whispered against his lips.

~*~

Ty walked through the blindingly bright corridor slowly and cautiously. He felt weightless and endless and free and confused. He didn’t understand, but he was following something. The pull in his chest was strong and he didn’t fight it. It lead him on forever, his feet moving soundlessly over the white floor. He could see a door in distance and something was caught in his throat as he neared it.

The door was tall and dark, delicate carvings graced the surface and Ty ran his fingers over them. With little pressure, the doors opened to a bookshop. Sun filtered through the glass windows, piercing through the bookshelves and casting pins of light to dance across the floors. An orange cat sat perched on the counter against the wall and a blue striped one prowled nearby. The sounds of music flowed around him and he looked ahead at the opposite side of the store.

Zane smiled softly at him, hands stuffed into his pockets. He was young. The age he had been when they had first met. When their love had began. When he took his hands out of his pockets, the infinity ring was vibrant and contrasted against the white of his finger. He held out that hand towards Ty and smirked.

“Bout time,” He teased.


End file.
